In the Abyss of my Feelings
by BlueNeko-KasamineH
Summary: ¿Qué sentido tiene estar rodeada de gente cuando nadie te escucha? En mi vida siempre me han dicho que no me guardara nunca nada, que gritara mis pensamientos al viento...Mi nombre es Teto Kasane y soy una estudiante promedio de preparatoria con muchos amigos pero a pesar de estar con ellos todo el tiempo… me sentía sola. Two-shot!
1. I-Naraku no soko e

_Konichiwa! soy una maldita lo se, ((creo que siempre lo repito XD)) pero no he podido continuar nada ya que ya voy a salir de vacaciones de semana santa y eso ((mas los tramites para la universidad D:))_

_hice este two-shot a modo de disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto con "Is the Destiny?" ((ya casi termino de estructurar el otro cap. ;) )) la trama es algo personal porque algunas cosas si me pasaron ((solo que las puse mas exageradas XD))_

_espero les guste, les dejo la primera parte :3_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen! LOL_

* * *

.

**In the abyss of my feelings**

**私の深淵で感情**

.

_**Naraku no soko e (In the Abyss)**_

.

¿Qué sentido tiene estar rodeada de gente cuando nadie te escucha? En mi vida siempre me han dicho que no me guardara nunca nada, que gritara mis pensamientos al viento, que estirara mis alas y me dejara llevar por la brisa de mi destino o algo así me decían mi hermano Ted…. Nunca conocí a mis padres pero mi hermano me decía que ellos tuvieron que abandonar este mundo para estar en "un lugar mejor". Perdón por no presentarme antes, pero es que creí que no les importaría saber quien llevaba esta patética vida, mi nombre es Teto Kasane y soy una estudiante promedio de escuela preparatoria, al verme pensaran que soy una persona normal pero cuando se acercan a conocerme ellos dicen que me gustan las cosas "raras" aun sin saber lo que es realmente lo "normal", solo juzgan sin conocer.

Pero realmente no debería quejarme, no soy una anti-social, tengo amigos con los que comparto muchos momentos divertidos, siempre nos apoyamos en lo que trate de la escuela y nos burlábamos de los profesores que más odiábamos, pero bueno, no todo podía ser color de rosa, a pesar de estar con ellos todo el tiempo… me sentía sola.

.

* * *

.

- Neee, ¿qué te pareció les pareció el capítulo de ayer? –pregunto Kaito

- ¡Estuvo de lo más genial como siempre, Kaito! No puedo creer que realmente el hiciera eso, yo hubiera agarrado la escopeta y le hubiera pegado un tiro –contesto Gakupo

- yo pienso que la protagonista pronto morirá, no puede seguir ocultando ese secreto –expreso Miku– además se lo merece por perr…

- ¡yo no quiero que muera! A pesar de lo que hizo en los últimos capítulos, ha sido buena con sus compañeros –interrumpio Luka

- etto… - intente unirme a su conversación

- ¡Teto! ¡Verdad que merece la muerte por su traición! – me pregunto Miku quien me miraba con cara de ilusión

- eehh… la verdad es que…

- ¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto Kaito

- yo no veo esa serie – confesé algo apenada

- ¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Qué te pasa! –exclamaron como si les hubiera dicho que es el fin del mundo

- es que no me llama la atención ese tipo de programas

- ¡ehhhhh! – me vieron de manera extraña y se volvieron a enfrascar en su conversación, haciéndome a un lado

¿Qué no ven que de verdad me duele que hagan eso?

Recordé cuando hable sobre eso con mi hermano _"No tienes que sentirte obligada a hacer algo que no te gusta solo porque los demás lo hacen" _me había dicho, pero yo todavía no estaba del todo convencida

- ¡Ohayo Teto! –exclamo mi amiga Ruko, la habían cambiado de salón el semestre pasado por lo que solo puedo hablar con ella en los descansos y después de la escuela

- Ohayo Ruko –conteste intentando ocultar mi voz quebrada en lo cual falle

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto como si pudiera leerme la mente

- no es nada

- ¿Segura?

- si –intente sonreírle, creo que me salió bien ya que dejo de insistir, no quiero que se preocupe, demasiadas cosas tiene en la mente desde que volvieron a haber problemas en su casa, a pesar de todo, ella es una de las pocas personas que logran comprenderme casi al cien por ciento, tiene los mismos gustos que yo y siempre platicamos de eso, pero ya que no estamos juntas en clases, tengo que reprimir mis pensamientos hasta la hora de la salida.

- bien, tengo que irme, al parecer la maestra de física se encuentra de mal humor y no quiero que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace –rió

- hehe no te preocupes, ve –se despidió con una mano y la sensación de vacío volvió a hacer acto de presencia, para mi suerte, o mala suerte, el profesor de historia llego y puso al grupo en orden para después decir que nos formáramos en equipos de cuatro para un trabajo y como era de esperarse… mi equipo me dejo fuera…

.

* * *

.

- hey Teto ¿quieres ir a jugar a las maquinitas el fin de semana? –me preguntaba por teléfono mi mejor amiga Defoko, ella es otra de las personas con las que puedo ser yo misma, nos conocimos en la secundaria y pareciera que al terminar esta ya no nos volveríamos a ver por la distancia entre nuestros hogares pero solo se fortaleció mas nuestra amistad con el paso del tiempo.

- claro, me parece bien ¿Puedo invitar a Ruko?

- ¡por supuesto! Así será más divertido…

Ese día nos la pasamos muy bien, riendo y platicando de todas nuestras vivencias por separado, yo no comente mucho, solo unas cuantas bromas que hacían mis compañeros del salón causando sus risas… pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar…

.

* * *

.

- Who can say me a one sentence in present perfect? –preguntó el profesor en un perfecto inglés.

- ¡Me! –exclamaron mis amigos ya que ellos eran muy buenos con el idioma, no sé cómo es que lo aprendieron pero hablaban inglés con una fluidez impresionante que hasta pareciera que es su lengua madre, yo permanecía en mi banca con la mirada hacia abajo intentando pasar desapercibida. No es que no sepa ni una pizca del idioma, pero últimamente se me ha dificultado demasiado y el ver como progresaban mis amigos y yo me quedaba estancada me frustraba.

- Teto –me llamó el profesor

- Yes? –levante mi cabeza para mirarlo

- the answer please

- ah… etto… I don't know teacher, I'm sorry –agache de nuevo la cabeza pero para intentar ocultar mi vergüenza

- ¿Cómo es que no te la supiste? Estaba muy fácil –me reclamo Miku mientras Kaito se reía a carcajadas…

.

* * *

.

- ¡Pronto habrá otra convención! –exclame muy emocionada, siempre me regresaba el animo

- ¿vas a ir? –me pregunto Ruko

- claro que si

- ¿y vas a invitar a alguien? –lo pensé un poco y luego le conteste

- ¡intentare que esta vez sí vayan! –ella me miro dudosa

- ¿estas segura?

- sí, ya que siempre estoy con ellos haciendo lo que a ellos les gusta, es la primera vez que les pido algo y son mis amigos, no creo que me digan que no…

Que tonta.

- Lo siento pero no puedo ir, tengo que cuidar a mi hermana

- yo salgo con mis padres ese día

- estoy castigado

- no tengo dinero

Debí haberlo imaginado…

No soy una persona egoísta pero quisiera que al menos una vez intentaran hacer una sola cosa que es de mi gusto… siempre es lo mismo…

Mostrando ante todos una máscara que refleja felicidad con lo que está bien para los demás pero no para mi… en mi interior grito de desesperación sintiendo como me hundía en una profunda y oscura soledad...

.

* * *

.

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado dando comienzo a un nuevo semestre, me encontraba triste ya que Ruko había sido transferida de escuela y ya no tendría a nadie con quien hablar aunque sea un poco. El director llego y nos informó que había nuevos estudiantes y que fuéramos amables con ellos, la verdad, soy indiferente a este hecho, ya que no importa con cuantas personas me topara… ellos nunca se darán cuenta de lo que siento… mis pensamientos seguirán en este profundo abismo que yo misma he creado para protegerme…

Mientas esto continué así… seguiré estando sola… siempre sola…

.

* * *

_y hasta ahí, termina la primera parte hahaha, ya tengo ideada la segunda parte y ya mañana salgo de vacaciones así que alomejor mañana misma suba la ultima parte :3_

_espero les haya gustado ;) ((los reviews son gratis! w))_

_BlueCat-DeathDestiny_


	2. II-Kurayaminonakade watashi no hikari

_oh si, yo se que soy muy mala, pero demonios! me han pasado cosas del c*rajo u.u y me siento de la shet_

_y en mi familia es un problema tras otro y la persona a la que le contaba de todo, estoy enojada con ella y no se ha dignado a llamarme D: así que no le rogare ¬¬ ((orgullo mode: on! XD)) y aparte cuando estaba por acabar esta parte se me ocurrían mas cosas y parecía que no tuviera fin XD espero les guste :3_

_Los personajes no son míos u.u_

* * *

**.**

**In the abyss of my feelings**

**私の深淵で感情**

**.**

_**Kurayaminonakade watashi no hikari (My Light in the Darkness)**_

**.**

Al parecer dos nuevos estudiantes quedaron en este salón, no es que en realidad me importe pero mis amigos se acercaron rápidamente a ellos preguntándoles cosas como de que escuela venían, porque decidieron cambiarse de escuela… cosas típicas… yo no estaba interesada en ir con ellos como unos cuantos más del salón así que solo fije mi vista a unos asientos más adelante y los vi, eran gemelos, un chico y una chica, ambos de cabellos brillantes y rubios que parecían resplandecer con la luz del sol y de ojos tan azules como el mar, la chica tenía una diadema con un gran moño que simulaba orejas de conejo y el chico agarraba su cabello en una pequeña coleta que hacia contraste con la de mi hermano Ted, ambos portaban elegantemente el uniforme.

El dejo de sonreírles a los que estaban a su alrededor y poso su mirada sobre mí, nos quedamos viéndonos como si fuéramos lo único existente en el salón de clases, segundos después me sonrió y yo salí de mi trance agitando mi cabeza de un lado a otro mientras un extraño calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas… ¡¿Pero que me sucedió?! En fin, solo tengo que olvidar que eso paso… si, si, tranquila…

Después de eso las clases continuaron con naturalidad…

.

* * *

.

- ¡Hey chicos! ¿Les parece si nos juntamos para ir a comer? –pregunto Miku entusiasmada

- ¡sí! –exclamaron todos, yo solo suspire y mire hacia adelante donde se encontraban los gemelos platicando, Miku me vio y me dio leve codazo

- ehhh

- ¿Qué? –pregunte tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo

- oh, nada – rió levemente- chicos –llamo la atención de los demás- ¿no creen que sería genial invitar a los nuevos?

- ehhhh! –exclame

- ¿Qué sucede Teto-chan? Te has puesto roja –bromeo

- n…na…nada

- hmmm bueno, ¿Qué dicen? –vuelve a preguntar

- está bien

- claro

- ¡Teto parece un semáforo! –exclamo Kaito burlón (como siempre)

- ¡no es verdad!

- ya, ya, yo voto por que Teto-chan sea quien los vaya a invitar –dijo Miku levantando su mano, espera, ¿Qué?!

- ¡yo también!

- ehhh?!

- no puedes decir que no, ya todos lo hemos decidido –todos menos yo, como siempre

¡Porque nunca toman en cuenta lo que yo pienso!

- anda, no seas tímida Teto-chan –dijo Luka al mismo tiempo que me paraba de mi asiento y me empujaba

¡Ah! ¿Qué les digo? Definitivamente esto es traición de amigos, pero ¿Por qué traición de amigos? Si yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos ¿verdad? Hahaha… creo que definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca, solo tengo que ir a donde están ellos y preguntarles si quieren ir, eso es todo.

- Etto… - ellos voltearon a verme

- ¡hola Kasane-chan! –exclamo la rubia, ¿eh? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre si no me fui a presentar con ellos?

- hola… eh… -

- soy Rin Kagamine, mucho gusto –me dijo con una sonrisa a lo que yo se la devolví nerviosa, le dio un codazo a su hermano quien seguía viéndome, ¿porque me mira así? Ahh! ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

- yo soy Len Kagamine –susurro el ¡kyaaa! ¡Que deje de mirarme! Estoy segura que mi cara está más roja que mi cabello

- eh… yo… yo… me llamo… T..Teto Kas..Kasane pero creo… creo que ya lo… lo sabían –¡waaaa estoy tartamudeando! ¡Esto no puede ir peor! Pero al parecer una fuerza divina me odia ya que escuche unas leves risas a mis espaldas, voltee y vi a mis "amigos" poniéndose de muchos colores tratando de contener una carcajada, me volví a poner roja pero esta vez del coraje ¡No soy su payaso para que se estén burlando de mí! Y regrese la mirada a los gemelos, tratando de contener mi enojo- quería preguntarles algo pero creo que eso ya no importa, siento molestarlos –me disculpe con la mirada hacia abajo mientras intentaba no dejar escapar ningún sollozo por la rabia que sentía, regrese a mi asiento y empecé a guardar mis cosas

- ¿Qué te dijeron Teto, irán?

- no vi que te contestaran ¿qué les hiciste?

- ¡nunca te había visto tan roja! Hahaha eso fue muy divertido

_- ¡es su culpa! ¡Nunca notan ni les importa cómo es que me siento! –_quise gritarles, pero no me sentía con ánimos ni de mirarlos, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del salón

.

* * *

.

- tú tienes algo, a nosotras no nos engañas –

- no es nada…

- ¿Qué no confías en nosotras? –me pregunto Ruko

- no es eso…

- ¿entonces? –Momo era otra de mis amigas, la conocí junto con Defoko en la secundaria, aunque nuestras casas están cerca no nos frecuentamos mucho pero aun así no hemos roto nuestra amistad

- es solo… -ya no aguanto…- las extraño… extraño ser parte de una conversación donde se dé que están hablando, extraño sentirme comprendida e identificada, extraño poder compartir opiniones sobre los temas de mis gustos, de nuestros gustos… con ellos…simplemente no puedo ser yo…-confesé al fin a lo que ellas se acercaron a mí y me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

- no te sientas así Teto, solo te harta mal…

- no estás sola…

- siempre podrás confiar en nosotras y recuerda que cualquier cosa nos puedes mandar un mensaje al celular –Momo me guiño un ojo

- bueno, eso sí… -suspire- menos la que perdió el celular en su propia casa –me burle de mi amiga de cabellos morados a lo que bufo molesta

-cállate…

.

* * *

.

Era el día más aburrido de la semana, así es, Lunes, el día en que todos traen muy marcadas las ojeras por desvelarse el fin de semana o en "zombie mode" como le llamaba Kaito…

- Ohayo Teto –y hablando del rey de roma…

- Buen día Kaito –despues Miku, Luka y Gakupo se enfrascaron en su conversación donde yo solo estaba de espectadora

- estuvieron muy buenas las pizzas que comimos

- simplemente deliciosas

- nunca había probado nada igual

- sí, aunque me quede con hambre

- ¿¡Que!? ¡pero Kaito tu solo te comiste una familiar! –oh… con que estaban hablando de eso… olvide que eso era el sábado, Ted ya me había concedido el permiso pero yo decidí no ir, aún me encontraba algo enojada por lo que habían hecho.

En ese momento dejaron de hablar y Luka agito su mano intentando llamar la atención de alguien, gire un poco y vi a los gemelos Kagamine acomodar sus cosas en los asientos, Rin le devolvió el saludo y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia acá.

Recosté mi cabeza en el pupitre y cubrí mi cabeza con mis brazos, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando sentí un pequeño toque en mi hombro, levante mi cabeza con pereza y me sorprendió verlo sentado en la banca delante de mí.

- Kagamine-kun… -susurre al verlo prestarme atención y no a los demás

- moouu… Teto, no me gusta que me digan por mi apellido, solo me recuerda que tengo una hermana muy fastidiosa y manipuladora –se quejó inflando sus mejillas en un puchero muy lindo… ¿yo pensé eso?

- o…ok L…Len-kun –por una razón sentí un cosquilleo en mi boca al pronunciar su nombre, el me respondió con una sonrisa ¡aaagr! De nuevo esa sensación de calor en mis mejillas

- así está mejor –de repente desvió la mirada y puso su mano en su nuca- hey, yo… yo quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué no fuiste el día que se supone que nos íbamos a reunir? –¿he? ¿Reunir?- ya sabes, el día de pizzas… -completo al ver mi cara de confusión

Oh… con que "esa" reunión…

- Hehe, no pude ir ya que mi hermano no me dio permiso… -totalmente falso, en realidad me quede viendo anime todo el día…

- ya veo, es una lástima… en realidad quería verte… -susurro aun sin mirarme a la cara… espera… ¿él quería que yo fuera? ¿acaso noto mi ausencia?... mi corazón empezó a latir alocadamente como los golpeteos de un caballo al participar en una carrera

- uiiiii ¡que lindos! –exclamo Gumi, otra chica de mi grupo de amigos y la que siento que más intenta conversar conmigo, aunque como casi siempre está al lado de su novio solo tiene ojos para él y eso no me molesta en lo absoluto solo que yo no quiero hacer mal tercio cuando ya saben… están besándose en publico

- ¡GUMI! –exclame avergonzada

- ara, pero no seas penosa Teto-chan, hacen una muy linda pareja ¡gambatte Len-kun! –dijo mientras alzaba su pulgar y guiñaba un ojo a lo que Len y yo nos sonrojamos, buaaaa casi siento que me sale humo de las orejas…

- ¡urusai!

.

* * *

.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, tanto que pareciera que fue ayer cuando conocí a los gemelos, Len por una extraña razón es muy atento conmigo… no es que me moleste ¡al contrario! Me siento muy bien a su lado… como si fuera alguien importante…

- ¡Hey Teto!

- Ohayo Len

- hay que ir a comprar unas galletas de la suerte a la salida, en el camino vi que abrieron una nueva tienda de artículos asiáticos –me comento con una sonrisa a lo que yo asentí emocionada

- yey, espero que la suerte este de mi lado –dije riendo, el tomo mis manos y me miró fijamente a lo que yo me sonroje

- hmmmm, lo sabía… -susurro y se alejó de mi soltando mis manos

- ¿eh?

- te vez muy linda sonrojada… -sonrió a lo que sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar

- uuuuiii

- ¡Urusai!

.

* * *

.

- ¡Vamos Teto!

- ¡espera Len! –le dije a lo que él se detuvo y yo también al alcanzarlo intentando recuperar el aliento

- eres muy lenta jaja

- tsk, no es eso, solo tengo poca resistencia física –hice un puchero

- es lo mismo hehe –se burló mientras apretaba mis mejillas

- hmp, ya vamos por las galletas… -llegamos a la tienda y nos dijeron que escogiéramos la que quisiéramos, tome la mía y me dispuse a sacar el dinero para pagarla pero no encontraba mi monedero

- ¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto Len al verme dejar la galleta de vuelta en la bandeja

- no encuentro mi monedero, creo que se me ha caído –un aura deprimente empezó a rodearme, el tomo la galleta y me la dio

- oye, ya te dije que no tengo con que pagarla

- ya lo sé –saco su cartera y pago ambas

- ¡hey! ¡No te pedí que me la compraras!

- pero quise hacerlo, ya deja de reclamarme y veamos que nos dice la suerte… -abrió su galleta y una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

- hmm… es un secreto –rio

- waaaa eres muy malo

- ¿y que dice la tuya? –partí la galleta y saque el papelito que decía…

.

"_el amor te guiara e iluminara tu camino…" No. De la suerte: 9, 22, 14, 30, 12_

.

¿El amor iluminara mi camino? Pfff han de ser puras tonterías… yo aún me encuentro en este obscuro abismo…

- Teto ¿estás bien?

Aunque creo… creo que poco a poco estoy logrando salir…

.

* * *

.

Marzo estaba llegando a su fin y con ello se acercaba mi cumpleaños, aunque nunca me he emocionado por eso, ya que nunca he tenido un "cumpleaños feliz". Mi hermano Ted se esfuerza mucho cada año, lo aprecio mucho pero él es uno entre tantas personas que conozco que realmente me desean un feliz cumpleaños de corazón…

- ¡QUE! ¿¡Ya se acerca su cumpleaños y no han organizado nada!? –se escuchó la exagerada exclamación de Rin a lo que los otros la callaron

Realmente no me importa que no me tengan nada preparado, siempre es igual, falsas sonrisas y deseos vacíos…

.

.

.

.

1° de Abril, Día de las bromas, así es, ese día es mi cumpleaños así que no se me hace raro que algunos compañeros de mi clase me gasten bromas mientras me señalan y dicen "feliz cumpleaños", hipócritas, pero bueno ya estoy acostumbrada a esto…

- Teto –escucho a Miku llamarme, me volteo no sin antes cerrar los ojos y cubrir mi rostro con mis manos por si acaso

- ¡Tanjobi Omedeto!*

- ¿are? –descubrí mi cara y pude verlos… todos mis amigos estaban aquí, Miku, Gumi, Ruko, Momo, Defoko, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Rin, Len y mi hermano Ted sostenían una pancarta para felicitarme… rápidamente sentí un nudo en mi garganta…

- ¿Qué sucede Teto, no te gusto la sorpresa? –pregunto Rin

- n…no… es solo… que…

- Teto-chan, estas llorando… -toque mis mejillas y era verdad lagrimas resbalaban por ellas

- no es nada –me limpie las lágrimas –muchas gracias, de verdad, es lo más bonito que han hecho por mi…

- todo fue idea de Len –dijo Gumi entusiasmada

- ¿Len?

- ¡fue idea de todos! –grito ¿sonrojado? A lo que todos soltaron un "aayyy si"

- muchas gracias a todos…

Con la pequeña fiesta que me organizaron yo no podía pedir más, los sentí más cerca de mí, no les importo escuchar mis discos o que les hablara de lo que me gusta, ellos me dijeron que sentían mucho el hacer que me sintiera apartada de ellos… pero eso ya no importaba…

- Teto, esto es departe de todos –dijo Ted quien sostenía un gran peluche de gatito color azul con alas a lo que grite emocionada

- ¡oh por dios! ¡Es tan lindo!

.

.

.

Después de la fiesta me encontraba en mi cuarto pensando que tal vez esa oscuridad en la que estaba solo era un reflejo de mis miedos por ser rechazada… ese abismo en el que sentía que me ahogaba nunca existió… Suspire y me dispuse a jugar con mi nuevo peluche, pero vi atado a la mochilita de este una nota, la desdoble y comencé a leerla…

.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños Teto... tal vez debí decírtelo en persona, pero es que me dio mucha pena decírtelo… eres una persona muy importante para mí y siempre lo serás, me gusta mucho cuando sonríes y te sonrojas por eso no quise verte triste en tu cumpleaños (ni ningún otro día), espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa…_

_Con cariño, Len"_

_._

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar alocadamente y antes de ponerme a gritar leei la pequeña nota que venía al final…

.

"_PD: mi galleta de la suerte decía esto… "Protege e ilumina el corazón de la persona que amas""_

_._

Y me di cuenta en ese momento, que el amor si ilumino mis días que pase en la obscuridad, en mi abismo... él fue mi luz en la obscuridad.

* * *

_y ese es el final :D ((siento que quedo muy cursi -/-))  
_

_debería__ de estar haciendo tarea y estudiando para el psicometrico para la uni. pero aquí estoy :D_

_hahaha espero que les haya gustado _

_Agradezco a todos los que leyeron la primera parte :3 ((aunque no me dejaron review ;n;)) y a mi One-sama anachan1996 ¡daisuki! :D_

_BlueNeko-KasamineH_

_._

_PD: si, volví a cambiar el nombre de usuario LOL X'D_

_PD2: tengo nuevo twitter ;w; y ese si lo checo por si me quieren mentar la ma... -w- ok no ._. (( _ToonHKasamine))_


End file.
